


Singles Awareness Day

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Valentine's Day, clueless boys who don't realize they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin and Baekhyun have a "strange" tradition involving giving each other blow jobs for their birthdays and holidays. It's just normal best friend's kind of things you know? But when Baekhyun decides to go all out for their Singles Awareness Day "Date", Jongin realizes that their friendship might just be a step or two above the usual friendship.





	Singles Awareness Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Kaibaekists! I saw this funny reddit post and wanted to incorporate it into the fic and I still think it's a bit rough, but I also wanted to post something for today so here it is~ I don't think it's my best work, but it was a ton of fun to write ^^ Happy reading~

It started with a simple phone call to his good friend, Kyungsoo.

“Hey, when did you and Sehun start doing the birthday blow jobs?”

Kyungsoo choked and sputtered. “What?”

“You know, brojobs?”

On the other line, Kyungsoo started laughing. “The fuck are you talking about, Jongin?”

“Every birthday – and some holidays –  Baekhyun and I give each other a blow job as a gag gift.”

“A gag- oh my god,” Kyungsoo was wheezing. “I can’t-”

He cackled for a solid three minutes before Jongin gave up and hung up the phone. Some help he was.

Jongin sighed, frustrated. He’d get to the bottom of this. He stared at his screen after posting his first Reddit post. He wasn't a big user, but after Chanyeol showed him the site, he figured it was the best place to find out if other people had a friendship like him and Baekhyun.

Hell, maybe he’d find out if other people had even better traditions. You know, the kind of traditions between best friends: having a secret handshake, being there whenever the other was hurt, birthday and holiday blow jobs, making sure that every Friday they went out to dinner to catch up on the week – just normal best friend things between two guys who were best friends.

And yet.....some of the responses weren't exactly what he was expecting. After scrolling through the hundreds that had appeared over the last hour, Jongin suddenly had a strange feeling in his gut. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and he and Baekhyun had made reservations for a Singles Awareness Day "Date" at a fancy restaurant.

He thought nothing of it at the time and still didn't think that it was strange. Friends hung out together all the time. Hell friends took each other out to dinner. And some friends -- him and Baekhyun -- liked to get each other off on special occasions so what was the problem?

The door behind him opened and Baekhyun came running in, excitement all over his face. "You won't believe what just happened!"

Jongin glanced at him, something bothering him in the back of his mind, but ignored it. "What?"

"I just saw Chanyeol and Junmyeon kissing. Outside. Like two seconds ago."

Jongin shot to his feet. He had been urging Chanyeol to just ask out the older for  _ weeks _ and Chanyeol always made an excuse that it was too difficult because he wasn't sure if Junmyeon liked him back or if he was even gay and the more he made excuses, the happier Jongin was that he had someone to fall back on like Baekhyun. There were no complications between them. They were the best of friends who sometimes hooked up because they were comfortable in their relationship.

"No fucking way! He didn't even tell me he was going to ask him," Jongin said.

Baekhyun nodded. "I bet if we sneak back down there, we'll see them." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Jongin shook his head, "Nah, let him have his moment. I'm sure I'll hear all about it the day after tomorrow."

Baekhyun draped himself over Jongin's shoulders and nuzzled his neck. "Speaking of tomorrow....our reservations for SAD are at five and I even bought us tickets to go see a movie. And after that..." he trailed off, hot breath caressing Jongin's ear. "Our tradition."

Jongin shivered. It'd been about a month since his birthday -- the last time he had gotten a blowjob from Baekhyun -- and he hadn't really gotten off much, not even with his own hand. So the prospect of their tradition coming up had him sporting a chub almost immediately.

"I'm gonna make it special," Baekhyun said as he leaned back up, hands on his hips. "Make it one you won't forget."

Jongin laughed. "Why's that?"

Baekhyun wriggled his brows. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

With that he disappeared to his room to play games for the next conceivable hours, leaving Jongin alone with the Reddit post and his thoughts. Which was a  _ bad _ idea.

 

Jongin spent the majority of the day pacing in his room. The more he read the other people's responses, the more he started to connect the dots. He and Baekhyun had lived together for three years. Neither of them had dated anyone, nor even tried. Neither had even talked about dating other people, in fact, whenever it was brought up in their friend group, Baekhyun would throw his arms around Jongin and say that he didn't need a boyfriend when he had a best friend like him.

They showered together, they sometimes slept in the same bed. They had weekly dinners out about the town where they "caught up" about the week's events. They watched television together, all cuddled up until one of them fell asleep and the other had to move them to their bed. They ate breakfast together, they greeted and said goodbye to each other whenever they left, and most of all, they blew each other. Which apparently, was not something that people who were just best friends did. So what were they? Were they dating? Did Jongin want to date Baekhyun?

These thoughts plagued Jongin even when Baekhyun made his presence known by side tackling him onto his bed and kissing him breathless as a Not-a-Valentine's-Day-Kiss.

Jongin stared up at Baekhyun, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. "Um, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun gazed down at him, a soft expression on his face as he swept away a lock of Jongin's hair. "What? Can’t I kiss you?"

Jongin swallowed. He didn't want to ruin their "friendship" -- if that was what he could call it. So instead he dredged up a lie and said, "You're heavy."

Baekhyun deadpanned at him and then went limp in protest. "I'm heavy, huh?"

Jongin squirmed underneath him, laughing. "Yeah, you fatass."

Baekhyun jerked back, scandalized. "How dare you! I guess that means I can't give you my Singles Awareness Day gift. Hmph!"

He rolled off of Jongin and feigned hurt until Jongin caved and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "You're not  _ that _ heavy."

Baekhyun side-eyed him and after a pregnant pause, he grinned. "Dick. Which incidentally is your gift. Your gag gift, if you will."

Jongin balked. "What?"

Baekhyun produced a card from Gods knew where and held it up for Jongin to read. On it, it said, "You're dick deficient and I've got the cure," with a little penis wearing a nurse's outfit and semen coming out the top like a syringe. It took all of two seconds for Jongin to double over, giggling.

"Where did you find that?"

Baekhyun wiggled his fingers. "I have my sources. Anyway, get dressed. We have dinner in thirty minutes so your present will have to wait."

 

The restaurant they ended up at was a lot more high class than Jongin had anticipated. He now understood why Baekhyun wanted him to wear a nice dress shirt and slacks and why he also made Jongin style his hair and even put a bit of makeup on him. This place was nice with a capital dollar sign. There was a long rectangular pool with several spouts of water shoot into the sky, soft classical music pouring out of the door and a man dressed to the nines that politely took their names and then lead them to their table.

Jongin looked around, feeling incredibly out of place, but Baekhyun seemed quite pleased with himself and was eagerly chatting Jongin's ear off even though he had not heard a single word.

"Anyway, I made these reservations a month in advance because I heard this place filled up fast and I can't believe we're actually here! Movie stars eat dinner here!"

"Baekhyun, how are we paying for this?" Jongin asked as his chair was pulled out for him by a suited man and then a napkin placed in his lap by the same man.

Baekhyun didn't miss a single beat. "I brought us extra shirts and smocks so we don't mess up our clothes when we have to wash dishes."

Jongin blanched. "You're joking."

"Nope. I already called and made arrangements." His face was unreadable as he thanked the waiter for placing a napkin in his lap.

Jongin shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a moment before Baekhyun started giggling across the table. "You should see your face!"

"I fucking hate you," Jongin laughed as relief filled him. "You're such an ass."

Baekhyun clamped his hand over his mouth as his giggles turned into a fit. "I just...I love fucking you- fucking with you." His face turned beet red and the light-hearted moment shifted.

Jongin cleared his throat, prepared to say something, when the waiter appeared at the table, ready to take their order.

The meal was nice. They returned to their usual banter after a few sips of wine and before Jongin knew it, he and Baekhyun were playing footsie under the table and making up life stories for the couples that were surrounding them.

Just then, the lights dimmed and the longing whine of a violin began playing. Jongin's foot froze as the table next to them had a spotlight shine down upon them. Three men sashayed over, singing a beautiful rendition of Bella Notte as the woman at the table, covered her face with her hands while one of the singers got down on one knee.

Jongin's hand was resting on the table and he felt Baekhyun's fingers lace through his. He glanced at them, not moving his head and when he went to check Baekhyun's face, he found him already staring at him, a strange expression on his face. It only lasted a moment before Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him and Jongin bit his lip, thoughts going back to last night when he laid in bed wondering what the fuck he and Baekhyun were.

The woman accepted the proposal and Jongin pulled his hand away to clap, feeling Baekhyun's eyes burn holes into the side of his face.

"Cheesy isn't it? Asking someone to marry them on Valentine's Day?"

Jongin's heart thumped. "Isn't this Singles Awareness Day?"

Baekhyun blinked. "Right. Us single people have to remind all those gross couples just how gross they are.” Then his grin went wild and Jongin knew exactly what that meant. “Let's pretend to get engaged too."

"What?"

"They got a free bottle of champagne. It's worth it," Baekhyun suggested.

Jongin's face was on fire. "Um, okay, but who's doing the proposing?"

Baekhyun grinned. "Me, obviously. I had the idea. You just need to look pretty and say yes."

Jongin nodded, not trusting his voice. He watched as Baekhyun called over their server and speak to him quietly, pulse absolutely racing. It was just for pretend, he told himself. They were best friends and they pretended to do this type of stuff all the time. There was last year when they pretended to be newlyweds on that cruise they took during the summer. They even got the honeymoon suite and-

Jongin took a huge gulp of his wine as the images of what had occurred flashed in his mind. All the nights they spent tangled up in each other, how it had happened after Jongin had been giving Baekhyun head and the older wanted to try something new and Jongin was willing because he trusted Baekhyun and what was a little sex between friends? They had seen each other naked, they had had each other's dicks in their mouths, what difference was a dick in an ass?

The lights returned to normal for about five minutes before they dimmed and Jongin was left staring at Baekhyun's empty chair in the darkness before a spotlight shined down on him. He squinted his eyes, blinking away the spots as Baekhyun came out from nowhere holding a microphone.

"We've known each other for years and you've always been there for me. Whenever I got sick, you would panic and call up both our parents for advice on how to nurse me back to health. You put up with my screaming whenever I play games and you even watch all the shows you hate with me because I love them. But most of all, you've been my best friend and I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you."

Baekhyun knelt down on one knee. "I may not be rich, or have even bought a ring, but I was inspired by that lovely couple over there and I just...Kim Jongin, will you marry me?"

Jongin stared at Baekhyun. He hadn't even realized he was crying, but all he could do was nod his head, and squeak out the tiniest yes. This was an act. It was all an act, but the way Baekhyun was looking at him. How he slowly stood up and walked closer to Jongin to lean down and kiss him. How soft his lips were as they whispered over his skin, how gently he framed Jongin's face. All of it felt so real?

When Baekhyun pulled away, he was smiling. Not his usual smile, but the one he'd been giving Jongin all day. That smile with a hint of something. That smile that was soft around the edges, yet held so many words on the tip of his tongue. Jongin furrowed his brows, overwhelmed with emotions and promptly burst into tears right then and there. The people closest to their table gasped and cooed, with a few saying that he and Baekhyun were so cute.

"Hey, you okay?" Baekhyun asked, kneeling down again. He was staring up at Jongin from between his legs.

Jongin wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Yeah. I was just selling act," he lied. He wasn't sure how he was feeling but it definitely wasn't an act.

Baekhyun's expression fell a bit before he smiled and kissed Jongin's hand. "We better get the best fucking champagne they have."

Jongin nodded, pulling all those confusing feelings into a knot and shoving them away as hard as he could.

 

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Jongin was pretty quiet as his head was full of so many thoughts. Yet, he smiled and pretended like he and Baekhyun were so happy and in love because people kept coming by to congratulate them. By the time they had paid -- Baekhyun not letting him see the bill -- and had walked out of the restaurant, Baekhyun had noticed the change in Jongin.

"You sure you're okay?"

Jongin nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little embarrassed that I cried. You know how I hate crying in front of people."

Baekhyun clearly didn't buy it, but he didn't push the issue either. "Welp, it's time for the movie now!"

"What are we seeing?" he asked, trying his best to sound normal. A movie would be a great distraction.

"50 Shades of Grey," Baekhyun said matter of factly.

"The fuck?"

Baekhyun laughed. "What better movie to set the mood for a theater beej?"

Jongin shook his head, forgetting the confusing feelings and replacing them with his usual self. "I hate you."

 

Baekhyun had to have planned this. About two minutes into the movie, the older slid out of his seat and crawled in between Jongin’s legs, giving him the dirtiest bedroom eyes Jongin had ever seen him make.

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun whispered, running his hands up and down Jongin’s thighs. It didn’t take much for Jongin’s body to respond. It never did.

Jongin nodded, glancing around once more to make sure that they were truly alone – they were – and sank a bit lower in his seat as Baekhyun undid his belt and palmed him through his pants. Loud bass played from the surrounding speakers as the movie played unwatched. Jongin couldn’t help but watch Baekhyun’s face as he slowly pulled him out of his pants. 

He was staring at Jongin’s dick like it was the one thing he’d been waiting for all day. Jongin shuddered when Baekhyun touched it gently at first when he circled his fingers around Jongin’s base and looked up at him, eyes wide and a sinful smile upon his lips. He darted his tongue out and licked a stripe, hot and wet that made Jongin’s head fall back. He moaned, eyelids fluttering closed.

Baekhyun was an expert at Jongin. He knew every way to make Jongin squirm and whine. He knew to thumb just under his tip as he kissed along the shaft making Jongin’s toes curl impossibly tight. “Fuck me, that’s good,” Jongin groaned.

“Oh I can do that when we get home,” Baekhyun murmured against the silky soft skin of his cock. Then, without waiting for Jongin to even respond, he opened his mouth, taking Jongin all the way into his mouth.

Jongin swore he saw stars. He sucked in a breath, core going rigid as Baekhyun’s hot perfect mouth brought him waves of pleasure over and over. He gripped the armrests as he fought the urge to snap his hips up. Baekhyun just knew too well how to make him a complete mess. He knew all too well how to make Jongin want to scream his name and wail from the overwhelming pleasure.

A hand slipped into Jongin’s pants, cradling his balls and massaging them softly while Baekhyun bobbed his head faster and faster, making low deep moans in his chest that only made Jongin dig his teeth into his bottom lip to fight down the loudest of his sounds.

“Please,” Jongin begged, mind losing all sense of coherence. He whipped from side to side, alternating between holding his breath and hissing as Baekhyun caused him to arch his back. He was so close, so fucking close and all he needed was–

A soft, spit-slicked finger grazed his asshole and Jongin yelped, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet. His hips jolted as he suddenly came, long pulsing spurts into Baekhyun’s eager mouth. Then he sagged in the seat, sweat drenching his hair and making his dress shirt cling to his skin.

Baekhyun popped off and shushed him, a dangerous smirk on his swollen and shiny lips. “Don’t want to alert security, Jongin. You gotta be quiet.”

Jongin nodded, breathing through his nose and trying to blink away the dots from the edges of his vision. Endorphins rushed through him, clouding his mind even more as he pulled Baekhyun up to him, needing to feel his lips on his. He kissed him, tasting himself in Baekhyun’s mouth and whispered quiet words that didn’t quite register with him until Baekhyun went rigid and pulled back.

“You what?”

Jongin blinked, still out of breath and boneless. “What?”

Baekhyun stared at him. “I’m  _ that _ good huh?”

Jongin nodded, feeling the clutches of sleep claw at his consciousness. He fumbled as he tried to redress himself and tried to watch the movie, but his eyes fell closed after a few seconds. He needed to sleep off that orgasm.

 

Soft touches against Jongin’s shoulder woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes to the ending credits and sat up with a loose smile on his face. “Guess I needed that.”

Baekhyun pulled him back to him and kissed his forehead. “Yeah, you did. Are you feeling better?”

Jongin furrowed his brows. Why wouldn’t he be feeling okay? He started to nod and then the memories of everything came flashing back to him. Oh god. He’d told Baekhyun that he loved him. He stood up suddenly, wiping his hands off on his pants and re-tucked in his shirt.

“Baekhyun about earlier, I’m sorry. I wasn’t in my right mind and-”

Baekhyun laughed. “It’s okay. I love you too.”

Jongin froze. “W-what?”

“Think about it Jongin. Has either of us dated anyone since we met?”

Jongin shook his head.

“And who do I spend most of my time with?”

A quiet, “Me,” was all Jongin could manage.

Baekhyun stood up, taking Jongin’s hands in his own. “And back at the restaurant? All of what I said was true.”

Jongin’s heart was competing with his brain for who could go the fastest. He gaped at Baekhyun, mouth open but no sound coming out. Was this a joke? Was this more of their pretending? He looked around and only glanced back at Baekhyun when he felt his hand on his face.

“It’s cliche and honestly, I’m kind of scared of what might happen if we take this next step, but um, do you  _ want _ to be my boyfriend? Nothing has to change, we can still do the same stuff, just I don’t know a bit more frequent and with no excuses?”

Jongin didn’t know how to respond. He was so surprised and confused but also happy? He nodded, eyebrows furrowed and mouth still slightly open. Then he inhaled, trying to fully process what just happened. 

“Did you just-? Today? I’m?”

“Yes, you doofus!” Baekhyun exclaimed and started pushing Jongin down the aisle so they could leave.

Was this real? Jongin still couldn’t believe or wrap his brain around it. But as they left, Baekhyun announced to every single person they saw that Jongin was now his boyfriend until Jongin swatted his arm, face on fire as the bewildered people offered congratulations and startled smiles.

They were dating. And the more Jongin thought about it, the more he realized that they may have been dating for a lot longer than just today.

 

It was a few hours later, Jongin was curled up in Baekhyun’s side. He loved being the little spoon and Baekhyun was happy to oblige. Jongin connected the small freckles on Baekhyun’s chest absentmindedly and mumbled. “So how long have you been planning this?”

Baekhyun laughed, a low rumbling sound that made Jongin’s ear tickle. “Mmm, about three months now? I wanted to do it on your birthday but we both got a little too drunk and sloppy.”

Jongin nodded. “Follow up question, how long have we been dating then?”

“I mean technically since we started blowing each other, but as far as how long I’ve wanted to date you, I’d say about a year now?”

And somehow, Jongin was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, then please let me know by giving kudos and leaving a comment~ They're very much appreciated ^^
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
